


Fun and Feathers

by mamadeb



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Humor, M/M, None - Freeform, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 04:49:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/794130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mamadeb/pseuds/mamadeb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim, Blair and a feather duster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fun and Feathers

## Fun and Feathers

by Debra Fran Baker

Author's webpage: <http://www.panix.com/~dfbaker/>

Author's disclaimer: Pet Fly's, not mine.

* * *

"Sandburg! What are you doing?" He stared in terror at the instrument in Blair's hands. 

"Come on, man. It's been months since we've done any tests." 

"But not with that!" 

"This?' Blair looked at the feather duster. "I wasn't going to be using this as a test. The old one finally bit it, so I got a new one. Like the bright colors?" 

"Just get that thing away from me." Jim was starting to panic. 

Blair twirled it in his hands. The earlier duster had been dull brown. This one had caught his eye. It would be fun to use, he'd thought. Maybe he'd actually dust. "What's wrong with it?" 

"Sandburg, I'm telling you. NO feathers." 

Blair hit himself in the head. "Why am I so stupid? You're ticklish, aren't you? Just turn the touch down." 

"Doesn't work." 

"I've seen you use a feather duster hundreds of times." 

Jim looked at him as he were an idiot. "You can't tickle yourself, Chief. What's so funny?" 

"I've never pictured you as ticklish. Not big, brave Jim Ellison." 

"I wasn't...before." 

"How do you know you are now? I mean, Jim, I honestly can't see anyone ever tickling you." 

Jim was silent for a moment. "It stands to reason, doesn't it?" 

"Oh, man! I gotta test that out." 

"Chief...I don't like that gleam in your eyes." 

"Come on, Jim. It'll be fun." Blair bounced in his excitement. 

"Do I get to tickle you?" 

"I'm _not_ ticklish, man. But you can try." Blair tried on a leer. As usual, all it did was make Jim laugh. 

Jim pounced on him, fingers flailing. Blair laughed, but stood his ground. 

"See, I told you." 

"It's all those layers. I can't get to your skin." 

"Right. Well, if you think it would help..." 

"Oh, yeah." Now _Jim_ could leer. Blair loved his leer. Okay, he loved everything about Jim, especially those wonderful hands stripping him down. Hmmm. Jim was distracted. Blair struck. "Sandburg!!!!! St...st...stop thaaaaaaaaaaat!" Jim was doubled over with laughter. 

"No way. You're too much fun like this!" He continued the assault. 

Jim, still holding half of Blair's shirts, wriggled away and off the couch, with Blair in hot pursuit. Both were laughing. Looking over his shoulder, Jim headed for the stairs. Blair knew how to take a hint. He plucked a feather from the duster and followed. 

"Wow, Jim. You are fast." Jim already had his clothes off. 

"I just learned something, Professor. Tickling is a turn-on." After due observation of the evidence, Blair agreed. 

"Then we just have to turn you on some more!" Blair pounced. 

"No! Stop that! I'll get you, you little..." Laughing, Jim began to wrestle with him. As Blair's fingers found more and more sensitive areas, Jim found ways to tear off Blair's remaining clothing, and kiss those same sensitive areas. 

"Jim...you're killing me!" 

"Sauce for the goose..." 

"JIIIIM! We're both ganders...stop...ohhh...don't...that feels sooo goooooood..." 

"Yeah...that got the tickles stopped, didn't it?" 

"Ohhhh...I love your hands..." 

"I know...Got ya, Chief. Wait, what's in your hand?" 

"Hhhand? Oh, yes. I have a plan... feathers can be lots of fun...Lie back, Jim." 

"Are you sure?" 

"Trust me, my love." 

Jim nodded and lay back on their bed. 

"Now you just lie still, Jim, but if this bothers you, tell me." 

Blair began to move the feather lightly over Jim's body, beginning with his stomach. He gently brushed it over the hard muscles, and then moved it up his chest until he reached Jim's nipples. Jim moaned softly as Blair touched each nipple in turn, but he stayed still. 

Slowly, Blair moved the feather to Jim's neck, tickling the Adam's apple and then Jim's strong jaw, carefully keeping it away from Jim's mouth. Jim found himself leaning into the feather, desperate for more contact. Blair kept it moving slowly, gently \- he went down Jim's broad shoulder and arm, and then down his side all the way to his feet. 

"Chief..." Blair took the hint - the feet were too sensitive. He began to work the feather up the inside of Jim's legs, avoiding the _other_ sensitive area, and down again to circle Jim's body. 

Jim was moaning louder now, and he was harder than ever at the gentle touch. "Oh, God, Blair..." 

"Pick up your legs, Jim." 

Jim nodded. He bent his knees and opened his legs. Blair felt his own penis twitch. He'd been surprised the first time Jim had surrendered to him in the bedroom, and even now it was a constant source of sweet amazement and wonder. 

He began to caress Jim's swollen penis with the feather, teasing it and the heavy scrotum below it, moving it to Jim's anus just to watch Jim put his finger between his own lips. Jim began to arch into the feather. 

"Blair...please...oh, God..." 

Blair took a deep, ragged breath, and replaced the feather with his own tongue, using butterfly kisses between Jim's legs to simulate the feather, gradually making them deeper and harder as Jim moaned. Finally, unable to stand it any longer, he began to suck at Jim's organ, letting it fill his mouth. He coated his hand with saliva and Jim's precum and began to stroke it in the rythmns he knew Jim loved, pulled at it until Jim's testicles began to retract. 

"Ready, Jim?" 

"Oh, Blair. Do it. Do it now..." 

Keeping one hand on Jim, Blair began to stroke himself. He didn't need much stimulation - he felt he could come just looking at Jim in that position. He fumbled in the night table for the condoms and the lube, and gently, using lube and precum and spit, prepared him. Jim all but forced himself on Blair's hand. 

"Now, Blair. Take me, inside me, now!" 

Blair ripped the condom wrapper with the ease of long practice and rolled it on his penis. He lubed himself and packed more into Jim. Then he slowly pushed himself inside, grunting as Jim's strength and heat surrounded him. Jim thrust back impatiently, his powerful body demanding to be filled and owned. Once inside, Blair began to move again, to beat of his own heart. Harder and faster as his heart sped, Jim matching him move for move, rubbing his own penis, both staring into each other's eyes as the pleasure grew and crescendoed, first Jim with a scream and then Blair silently, and they collapsed on the bed. 

Jim pulled Blair up in his arms and held him, savoring the sweetness of the moment, kissing his head and eyes as Blair clung to him as he always did, unable to speak for happiness. 

As he began to drift off, he heard Jim chuckle. 

"You can tickle me anytime, angel." 

End 


End file.
